Four men and a boat
by cherri-girl52
Summary: A girl free ship.. what more could any male pirate wish for? Booze, girls and loud belches... but does anyone miss Nami? Does Zoro miss Nami?
1. Prologue

Ok, here's my first one piece fic for ya, I hope ya like it, and don't forget to review at the end, and tell me what you think :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Onepiece, even though it'd be cool if I did….

The sun shone down upon the seven seas, and a lonely ship could be seen, sailing proudly, its emblem blazing. The Merry Go.

He lay on the deck, his eyes closed, feeling the sun beat down onto his toned muscles. It was such a beautiful day…

Suddenly, hearing a shout, he sat upright immediately. It was Luffy. He was running up and down the deck, his arms flailing, screaming obscenities. "Gone!" he cried, "All gone!"

Zoro looked at him, now wider awake. "What are you talking about, Luffy?" he said, in his bored drawl.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen, "Whats all that racket? A cook can't make fine meals in chaos." His eyes flicked to Luffy. "What's up?"

Luffy stopped and stared at the both of them for a moment, and then resumed in his hyper-speed pacing. "Gone!" he sobbed.

"LUFFY! QUIT MOVING, YOU'RE HURTING MY EYES!" Zoro shouted, fume clouds practically eeking out of his ears.

"I'm sorry to say captain, but Zoro's right, stand still"

Luffy stopped, clutching his chest, "what we really needed, now gone!" He sniffed.

Ussop appeared from one of the cabins. "Hey, what's all this racket? Where's Nami?"

Luffy turned on him, his eyes blazing. "HAVEN'T YOU JUST BEEN LISTENING? SHE'S GONE!"

"WHAT?" The rest of the straw hats shouted in unison. "NAMI'S GONE?"

"….again?" Zoro added "That witch! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her. What's her reason this time?"

"I dunno," Luffy said, shrugging. "I found a note, but I can't read her writing."

"Give it here," Sanji said, stealing the piece of paper. He read aloud:

"Sorry to leave you guys, I've have fuc- oh, sorry that's fun- you guys were cool, but I get bored easily, I found a new fiend..- wait, no that's friend…" Sanji broke off, scratching his head, "She may be beautiful, but her writing is such an untidy scrawl!"

Zoro yanked it from Sanji's hand, and carried on reading: "No offence but, he's much cooler than you guys. I'll see you around some time. Nami. P.S I didn't steal all of your treasure this time……just what I'll need." Zoro looked up. "When I see her, I shall kill her" he growled, his fingers reaching for his swords.

Sanji looked at him. "Another man, huh? We'll see about that…. My Nami could never leave us!"

Luffy nodded, we'll go find her now. I need my navigator!"

Zoro stared at them. "WHAT! You're actually saying that you want us to get the little witch? No way, count me out, guys."

Luffy stretched his arm out, and grabbed Zoro by the arm. "Of course we're gonna get her back! Now, Sanji when's lunch again?"

"Soon, I'm nearly finished."

"Good good! We'll set sail right after lunch!"

Zoro shook his head, there really was no use…

They sat at the table, eating in silence, save for the sounds of Luffy's noisy eating. "Man," he said breaking the silence. "I can never get enough of your food, Sanji!"

"Yeah!" Ussop chimed in; I've never tasted finer food!"

Zoro was silent, and carried on eating. Then a thought struck him. He had just had a brilliant idea. "Hey guys," he said smirking. "Nami's not here, right?"

Sanji stared at him. "So you've noticed, how clever of you" he began to clap.

"Shut up" Zoro replied "Let me finish. Anyway, she's not here. So basically there's only guys on this ship. No woman to rule over us, we can do what ever we want!"

"Hey... yeah!" Ussop cried, "Wow, that'd be soo cool!"

Luffy's brow furrowed. "Does that mean that we can do this?" He lifted his legs into the air, and placed then on the table, while at the same time lifting his plate onto his stomach and began chucking things into his open mouth, missing occasionally. He ended with a large burp.

Zoro laughed. "Exactly." He stretched out, using Nami's spare seat as a resting place for his swords. Smirking, he flicked a piece of broccoli at Ussop.

"Hey!" he screamed, as he felt the wet green vegetable slide down his neck. He picked up some rice, and flung it at Zoro, who ducked. The flying rice hit Luffy, knocking his straw hat onto the floor. They all froze.

Luffy glared around the room, then, picking up a huge piece of meat, chucked it straight at Ussop. "FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled, grinning.

Sanji looked at the table, which had now become a battle ground of flying food. _What a waste..._ he thought He stared at it, his eyes glazing over, until he was struck in the head by a long bean. He turned around, yelling, chucking fistfuls of food at whoever he could see.

"Man, that was good," Zoro said, sitting back in his chair, his turquoise hair matted and covered in rice, and various other types of food .

"Tell me about it," Ussop said, wiping off mashed potato from the end of his nose.

"That was so COOL!" Luffy yelled, eating off bits of food from his hat.

Sanji was quiet. _All that food….Wasted…_He stared at the food covered floor, trying not to think about how much fun he had had.

He knew firsthand, how it was to be without food, and this was going against everything he believed in…. He sighed, _Might as well get it cleaned up…_ If there was one thing Sanji hated, as much as wasting food, it was mess.

"Alright!" He called out, "Time for the cleanup job! Zoro, you can clean this floor, Luffy, get the mop and stretch to wash things off of the ceiling, and Ussop, you're in the kitchen with me, doing the drying."

"Hey!" Zorlo called out "That totally defeats the point of being a true guy! We're allowed to live in mess!"

Luffy nodded in agreement.

Sanji stared at them, "Clutter is one thing, but we're talking about hygiene here, in a few days, this stuff will rot, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"That's a point" Luffy said, scratching is chin. "Well! Away we clean!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, but did start to push the broom around lazily with his foot.

"Hey Luffy," he called to his captain "You know, soon, we'll be in heaven... Just you wait, take a girl back to the ship every night, and watch them go every morning…"

"Girls? Cool!"

"Yep… soon, we'll be having so much fun, we'll completely forget about that little witch…"

There.. my first One piece fan fic.. enjoy!

… and don't forget to review! Seriously, reviews help a lot


	2. Bottles, beer and really bad hangovers

Ok, new chapter up, hope you like it Don't forget to review at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, even though it'd be cool if I did….

He yawned, wondering why his bed felt so uncomfortable. Gingerly, he moved his left arm. Hearing the sound of clanking bottles, his eyes flew open. Staring up at the brilliant blue sky, he scratched his head, wondering where his roof had gone. He blinked a few times, the sun's rays too bright for his weak eyes to manage. Staring stupidly, he looked around at his immediate surroundings. He was surrounded by bottles… beer bottles…

After a few moments, it dawned on him. He was on the deck…

His mind was still slow, and groggy… he sat up. His head started spinning, dizzy, and got up and rushed to the side of the ship. Leaning over, he spewed the contents of his stomach into the once clear and beautiful ocean. Wiping his mouth, he turned around, grimacing at the taste of bile in his throat, he faced the ship.

His eyes roved around the deck, taking in his surroundings. There were bottles littered everywhere, puddles of beer, sake, and other assorted alcoholic beverages. Ussop spotted Zoro, his crewmate, sprawled in an uncomfortable position atop a small pile of bottles. On his face, were multiple scribbles in black marker pens.

Sanji, lying in a slightly more graceful position, lay nearby, snoozing against a few tipped barrels. Ussop looked over the deck for his captain, but to no avail. Glancing upwards, he stifled a laugh as he spotted his captain, Monkey D. Luffy hanging upside down from the crow's nest. His legs had been knotted around one of the rungs on the side of the nest, and a large pink ribbon had been tied around his head, keeping his beloved straw hat in place. The Jolly Roger flag had been taken down, and was currently tied around Luffy's neck, as a cape. As the Ship tossed and moved with the waves, Luffy swung gently from side to side, in deep sleep.

Ussop relaxed, trying to remember what had happened the night before. All he could remember was: Food fight, cleaning up, Zoro's evil grin, as he opened the door to the booze cabinet. Ussop also recalled a memory of him sitting at a small table, facing his crew mates, and downing as many shots as he could, before knocking himself out.

He turned around, to face the sea. Staring at the waves, he noticed an uncommonly large wave amongst the smaller ones. His mind still slow, due to the after effects of last night, he thought nothing of it. A couple or moments later, he yelped, as it sunk in. He watched as the wave crashed against the side of the ship. A couple of specks of ocean spray landed on the sleeping Zoro and Sanji, but Ussop, standing against the side of the ship took a bucket load of water. He screamed as the freezing cold water woke him up fully. The ship lurched, and the peacefully swinging Luffy swung SMACK into the giant pole, holding the nest up. His legs untied, and he hurtled towards the ship, landing with an enormous crash on the deck.

Sanji jumped up instantly with a yelp, and, feeling the effects, similar to Ussop's, rushed for the side of the ship also. A couple of minutes later, he resurfaced, wiping his mouth with a napkin from his pocket. "What happened?" he asked to the soaking wet Ussop.

Receiving no answer, he shrugged, and took in the dirty mess.

"Peeo! Man, I need a shower" he exclaimed aloud.

"Same!" Ussop said, gingerly sniffing his underarm, and grimacing afterwards.

The two headed for the showers and decided to make some food, passing their captain, soundly asleep, despite the fact that he was now lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. One side of his face was red, and there was a large bump on his forehead.

Delicious aromas filled the air, and Monkey D. Luffy, soon to be King of the pirates jumped up into the air, following the scents with his nose.

He sat at the table and began to eat, realising after a few minutes, that the table was already full with his crew mates. "What time is it?" he asked, mouth full.

"Four o'clock." We all only just woke up." Sanji said, his eyes still sleepy.

Zoro smiled "See, that's the way it should be." Lifting up on of his swords, he impaled a piece of chicken, and placed the poultry in his mouth. Sanji watched his with disgust. "Are those swords clean?"

Zoro glanced at the tip of one of them. "err.. dunno.. I think so.."

They all sighed and carried on eating.

He slapped the map down on top of the table, pinning the ends down with his fists. "So, erm, does anyone know where we are on this thing?"

They all shrugged. "See? We need Nami! She'd know where to go!" Sanji shouted.

"Shut up." Zoro said, concentrating on the map. " If Nami was here, then we wouldn't have been planning this thing in the first place! She'd never let us."

Ussop laughed. "You guys know nothing about the sea! I remember, back in the day, I used to train my every crew mate on my ship on how to read a map. I taught them myself!"

They all looked at him. "Well, come here, Ussop," Zoro growled. "And show us where we are!" Zoro made a lunge for Ussop, but was stopped in his tracks, as Sanji's leg appeared in front of him. "Men, don't be so uncivilised." Sanji said, looking at the two of them. "Captain? You seem to be staring at the map a lot.. even more than Zoro. Do you know where we are?"

"Nope." Luffy carried on staring.

"What are you looking for, then?"

"The 'You are Here' sign." Luffy said, solemnly.

The rest of his crew fell down, except for Zoro, who carried on staring at the map.

"So, oh wise, green-haired one, what are you looking for? I'll bet it's something even dafter than Luffy's." Sanji said, smirking.

Zoro cocked his head up, and said, smirking: "Actually, I happen to be doing something useful, unlike you, and your not-so-witty comments."

"What is it then? What are you looking for?"

"A rock." Zoro said triumphantly.

"Huh?" Sanji said, between laughs. Ussop stifled his laughs by putting his fist in his mouth.

"Yeah, " Zoro said, confused at the laughs. " We passed one about a minute ago."

Sanji and Ussop carried on laughing.

Zoro started to get angry. Picking up Ussop by his top, he lifted him up into the air. "So, mister captain, where do we go? Where is the nearest island to stock up on Beer, Food, Girls and Beer?"

Ussop gulped. "ff..fforward." He gulped.

"I know he's just lying, but let's stick with that." Sanji said.

Ookay.. Story didn't move on that much in this chapter, but it will soon, you'll just have to carry on reading to find out what happens when they reach their destination of booze, meat and hot chicks… ;)

And what about Nami? More of that in the next chapter, just review, and you'll get your prize :P


	3. Let's get this party started!

Ok, new chapter up, hope you like it Don't forget to review at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece, even though it'd be cool if I did….

Just wanted to say, thankyou soo much for the reviews, they make a writer soo happy lol

And about the cleanliness of Zoro's swords, I understand, he'll keep them totally immaculate from now on

The skies were cloudless and clear blue, and the sun, which had risen to the topmost of the skies shone brightly down directly onto the deck. It was midday, and the temperature was high.

She kicked her sandals off her feet, and sat down on a deck chair, constructing maps. She moved her compass slowly across the map, the pencil joined to it, sliding effortlessly, drawing circular shapes on the piece of paper laid out in front of her.

Her tongue was atop her upper lip and her brow furrowed in concentration. All was quiet, apart from the seagulls flying over head and the gentle lap of the waves below her.

She pushed her ginger hair off her face and tucked loose strands behind her ear.

Finished, she got up and wondered along the deck of the ship.

"Nami! Oi, Nami! You finished yet, babe!"

"Uh huh!" She called back. "We're all set to go!"

"Good, now we can leave this dump."

Wearing cargo cut offs, and an open dark blue shirt, Ladro Bandito stepped out onto the deck. He slid a tanned and muscular arm through his spiky black hair and grinned at Nami.

"Ready to go, _mi regina_?"

"Si, signor" She said, using the little Italian she had picked up whilst spending time with Ladro.

Ladro prepared the ship to set sail. Nami looked out across the ocean. Sure, this ship wasn't as big as the 'Merry Go', but it was just the two of them. Soon they'd have their own fleet, and lots and lots of treasure…

Her eyes glazed over at the mention of gold. She'd gotten so used to the need for gold to buy back her village, but now that Arlong was gone, and her village was saved, she realised that she really had no real need for it…

Except to be filthy rich ofcourse! She was lucky that Ladro shared this need too. They thought on the same wavelength, unlike Luffy and the rest of her old crew. Their dreams were all different, although they did intertwine and ended up wanting the same thing: The Grand Line.

But Nami didn't care anymore. It was the same old thing. Yes, there was a chance that gold would be at the end of that trail, but there was no point, she'd gain more money even quicker just by mimicking the guy who hid the famous loot: Gold Roger, and stealing money for herself.

The memories of her old crew came flooding back. Luffy, with his bottomless optimism, Zoro, with his three swords, Sanji with his brilliant cooking… At this, her stomach began to rumble. She hadn't tasted Sanji's delicious food in days, and she was starving.

"Ladro!" She called. "I'm hungry, can we get a bite to eat first before we leave?"

"Ahh ok, I was getting hungry myself. Don't worry girl, when we hit the seas, we'll steal both gold, and food!" He laughed.

They walked through the village, looking for a nice restaurant. They passed a small oriental restaurant, and the made a beeline for it, eager to eat as much as they could. The village was a nice and pleasant place, on a small island. It had a brilliant bar that specialised in Sake. There were pretty tulips about the place, in colours of red, yellow and orange.

Once finished, the two headed back to the ship, and immediately set sail.

Nami thought back to the Merry Go. "I bet they're missing me completely… They won't know what to do with themselves." She said to Ladro who was standing beside her. She smiled. They were nothing without her…

Merry Go

"Woooo! Guys! This is it!" Zoro said, screaming. He could see an island in the distance. "Come on, men, time to get ready! I hope you're all clean, by the way, chicks hate stinky guys"

"You can talk" Sanji said passing by Zoro. He stared in the direction of Zoro's pointed finger.

"Hey take that back!" Zoro said, sizing him up.

"Cool it you two, none of the chicks are gonna dig you if you each have black eyes..." Ussop said, cutting in.

Luffy swaggered onto the deck, his straw hat sitting at a jaunty angle atop his head. He had traded in his usual denim cut-offs and red sleeveless shirt for some dark jeans and a black shirt. "Check this." He said, cocking his head to the side. Smooth…

His hat fell off. "Kuso" He mumbled to himself "It keeps doing that when I wear it that way.."

Zoro burst out laughing, "You're all cool, 'cept for the hat man. Take it off."

Luffy stared at him, shocked. "Never! Zoro, you of all people should know how much I cherish this hat!"

"Shanks ain't gonna kill you if you don't wear it for a couple of hours"

"It's my lucky hat; now back off before I ram my fist down your throat!" Luffy growled.

Normally, nothing phased Luffy, but any mention of his hat, and it would completely set him off.

Ussop sighed. "Look, we're here now. Let's just go and drink and meet some girls!"

"Uh huh." Zoro said, taking another glance at the island. It looked rather pretty at night.

They all left the ship, and headed in separate directions.

Zoro

Zoro headed for the bar. Sitting down, he called for some booze.

The female bartender smiled at him. "We specialise in Sake, what about that?"

"Meh, It's all good." His eyes roved the bar for chicks. He felt like a predator, hunting out female prey. He grinned, wolfishly.

Sanji:

Sanji walked along the harbour, until he found a shore. There were

not many people there, but as he carried on walking, he found a small group of people dancing to music, a fire lit in the middle.

"So this is where they are…" He said, loosening his tie and walking towards the little party.

Luffy:

He didn't really know what to do. He'd never been girl hunting before. Shrugging his shoulders, Luffy stuck to what he loved most: meat.

He walked over to the butchers and found many villagers walking into the shop and coming out a few seconds later loaded with meat.

"Wow! Free meat!" He yelled, running to the shop. He tried his best to blend in with the villages, picking up crates of meat, ready to be cooked.

Carrying four large and heavy crates, piled one on top of the other, he didn't look too inconspicuous…

He encountered a bit of trouble trying to get the pile of crates through the door, but otherwise he was fine.

He was stopped though, after he had successfully squeezed through the door, by a young woman. She had curly brown hair down to her waist and dark eyes.

She laughed at him. "Wow! You must be strong, even the strongest of the guys here have trouble carrying one crate!"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be back for more meat!"

She looked confused for a moment. "You're going the wrong way, the barbecue's _that_ way." She said pointing behind Luffy.

"Festival! Where!"

She gave him a funny look. "I haven't seen you before, are you a part of this village?"

He gave her a blank look. "Wha? I'm Luffy!" He grinned, holding out a hand.

He had forgotten that he'd been using his hands to hold the crates. They began to fall. The girl screamed. "Watch out!"

With sharp reflexes, he stretched his arms, and caught each one. He placed them all on the floor in front of him. He grinned again. "Monkey D. Luffy."

She took his hand, amazed. "You're good! But alas, dear …Luffy, that meat isn't for you. The villagers have been asked to take the meat to the giant campsite we have. Tonight's the night of the huge barbecue. It's a festival!"

His eyes were wide. "Show me…….." he paused, confused, waiting for her to finish his sentence.

"Claire." She said, laughing. "You're funny. Come on, come with me…"

Ussop wondered around. He saw Luffy walking off with some girl, carrying boxes, Zoro had disappeared into some bar, and Sanji was at the beach, dancing with 5 girls at a time. After exploring some parts of the village, Ussop had found nothing.

He heard some noises. It sounded like a party. He could smell grilled steaks. Rubbing his stomach, he headed towards the sounds of the party.

As he walked on, he heard some voices.

"I could have sworn I saw him somewhere here, ma'am."

"Hmm..."

"We've come all this way for you, miss, so don't you worry, we shall find Ussop."

Ussop's heart caught in his throat. They wanted him! Who!

No.. They didn't want him. Not Ussop, they may have meant another Ussop. Or maybe he just misheard them.

" You shall have him soon, and he will not escape, not this time. We won't let him get away."

Ussop squeaked.

"Did you hear that Ma'am? I shall go and see"

He walked towards the bushes that Ussop had just dived under.

In a sudden panic, Ussop jumped up, his slingshot held high.

"Sssstay back, I tell you!"

His knees shook and buckled. He fell to the floor, banging his head against the trunk of a nearby tree...

Well, now you know a bit of where Nami is... but keep on reading, because the story is slowly developing…… ; )

Carry on reviewing, reviews have magical powers, they spur me to write faster to get the new chapters to you as quick as I can


End file.
